


battle-song

by grim_lupine



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Poetry, erasure, erasureathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of Narnian horns rides on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	battle-song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Two Kings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6276) by turkeyish. 



> Written for the erasureathon on LJ. The original fic was a wonderful piece about Edmund understanding exactly what Narnia needs and reminding Caspian of the sacrifices that need to be made to give it to her. I turned it into an Edmund-centric piece where the Pevensies are a little more bloodthirsty, and Narnia the wilder because of it. Oops. :D I also played a tiny bit with punctuation in a few places.

-

\--

They have poured sweat and spilled blood in fleeting moments  
 _ready_ to battle  
impervious to reason.  
he doesn’t blink.  
hovering along the periphery,  
the excitement is standing beside him.  
he has missed Narnia.

he would be the legend  
knows exactly what that entails.  
He is no fool, but  
Edmund has no intention of joining the day’s end.  
The sound of Narnian horns rides on.

*

the throne his empty companion,  
He finds he is  
uncomfortable in the ancient seat  
comfortable piercing traitor to land and Aslan.  
his eyes gleam sharply.  
Edmund killed the Witch  
ferocity in the face of the boy-king,  
closer to death  
in the name of Narnia.

Edmund looks eager to grasp  
the laughter of Narnia,  
wild as they know it.  
“Besides,” Edmund continues,  
“nobody could call me peaceful.”  
Nothing will change that –  
neither time, nor world.  
Aslan and Narnia have chosen.

*

Edmund strides after danger  
power his shadow.  
shooting through his veins is  
an ugly, familiar pang of  
anger and brutality.  
Edmund wants to strike,  
has drawn the sword strapped to his side,  
a fury within him, deadly –  
“The throne is who you are.”  
Narnia needs battle.

*

“I’ll take care of her,” he says,  
King Edmund the Just.

\--

-


End file.
